Daydream Fantasy
by TribalVipe
Summary: Rafael has one hell of a daydream. Barson One-Shot.


A/N: This has been sitting in a folder on my desktop for AGES and I finally finished it! Here's a little almost smutty one-shot! It was fun to write this little fic and I hope you guys like! I don't own SVU or its characters. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey."

Rafael nodded at Liv as she stepped into his office, file in one hand, coffee in the other and a grim look on her face. She looked stressed, which meant she wasn't going to be in the greatest mood, which also meant she was probably going to turn down his invitation for drinks. His mood took a hit at that, but he wouldn't let her see that.

"Hey. Don't look so happy now, I may think you have good news for me."

"Yeah, yeah," she slammed the file on his desk and sat down, propping her feet up on the opposite chair and sliding a hand through her hair. "Found out Michelle wasn't telling the truth at all. Text messages came back…she lied."

Rafael groaned and leaned back, rubbing at his eyes. He'd just been working on his case notes, making a compelling case, and all for nothing. "Tell me you're kidding me."

"No, unfortunately, I'm not. But that's not the end of my good news." She reached over and nearly threw the file at him. He snatched it open and saw the DNA results, before snapping it closed again. "She was in on it."

"Fucking beautiful."

Liv shook her head and grabbed for the file. She tucked it under her arm and sighed, rolling her neck around to relieve some tension. He looked away, not wanting to stare. The fact that his decided to trail down the length of the shirt fitted tightly across her chest made him curse under his breath.

"What?"

He glanced back up, seeing her confused. He just shook his head, "This case has gone to hell. Let's call a meeting tomorrow with Michelle and defense. Get this shit straightened out beforehand."

"Great. Just what I want to deal with first thing on a Friday morning."

"I thought you liked seeing two assholes in a room flinging shit at each other?"

That got a good laugh out of her and he enjoyed seeing her smile. It made his day a little brighter.

"As long as it's not directed at me. I'm going to head back and try and tie up some loose ends then. I'll call you if anything changes."

"If it does make sure it's good news."

"No promises."

He smirked and cursed at himself again and watched her walk away, unable to help his eyes from sliding over her assets as they disappeared from his view. He sighed again and got back to work, vowing to try not to let the migraine forming in the back of his head take over before his work day ended.

It was nearly 7:30 by the time he was leaving his office, loaded down with enough work to keep him awake until the wee hours of the morning.

He was halfway out the door when he realized that he actually needed the file that Liv left with that morning from his office and decided to stop by her office, which was on the way to his apartment anyway.

Unfortunately, when he arrived, she had already left, and Finn announced she more than likely took that file home to get some of her own work done. He found that unusual, because she wasn't one to take home loads of work like he was. Usually, if she had mountains of paperwork, she stayed late to finish as much as she could before she went home to Noah.

He sighed and pulled out his phone, texting her as he left the precinct to let her know he was going to stop by her apartment so he could get it. Normally, he would just leave it for the next day, but with the impending meeting in the morning, he needed it in order to jot down some important notes he would need if trial proceeded in the afternoon.

It took him little more than fifteen minutes to make it to her building and find himself knocking on her front door for the third time. He knocked loudly and impatiently after two calls and six texts went unanswered. He sighed angrily after another full minute of waiting.

He growled and went to uselessly wiggle the locked door. It unlatched easily and swung open a little when he took his hand off in surprise. He pressed it open further, seeing the dimly lit living room and kitchen light still on. Further down the hall, he could see the darkened hallway and light pouring out from underneath Liv's bedroom door.

He was uneasy. Her apartment door was never unlocked at any point in time. After Lewis and everything she had been through in general, she was a stickler about it. Countless times he witnessed her double checking that her apartment door was locked before she stepped away, and he found it unsettling that it wasn't.

"Liv?"

He called out for her but he was met with silence. For a moment, he tried to decide if he should just forget the file, close the door and go home, or just walk in and snatch it from the coffee table, where the stack sat untouched and then scram before she would notice.

The right thing would be to just leave, but there was a little nagging voice in the back of his head that spoke to him. Liv never not answered her phone. The times she did were never good. Lewis. The townhouse incident. Liv not answering her phone was not a good sign in his book and he was growing more and more worried by the second.

He stepped further into the apartment and called for her again, briefly wondering where Noah was. Surely, he wasn't asleep yet. It wasn't even eight yet and the boy had a bed between 8:30 and 9. Of course, he was positive if Noah was here, he would have come out to greet the man, having heard a familiar voice.

That freaked him out even more. If Liv was home, Noah usually was. She took any chance she could see her son with her busy work life. Rare was it that Lucy had Noah out when Liv was here. He gathered his thoughts and shut the door behind him, noting that her boots she normally wore had been discarded by the door, and her apartment keys were on the hanger by the door. He dropped his briefcase by her shoes and walked further in. He bypassed the living room and kitchen before he stopped, calling for her again.

He took his phone out of his pocket, just to make sure she hadn't returned any of his texts before he ventured further. He continued down the hall, using the light of his phone to help guide his way. He stopped briefly by Noah's room, and saw it completely dark with the door open.

"Liv! You're starting to freak me out here," he said, hoping to get a response from her. He was starting to become freaked out, in all honesty. Something had to be wrong if she wasn't responding to him and she was home. He quickly made it to her bedroom door and noticed the door was cracked instead of shut all the way.

"Liv," he called, knuckles rapping against the door as loud as possible. There was no answer, but the cracked door moved faintly. He took a deep breath, feeling nervous and then pushed the door open.

The sight that greeted his eyes made his heart jump in his throat and arousal shoot through his body like lightening.

Legs spread, head thrown back, and fingers moving in frantic circles underneath dark panties. Liv's soft, breathy, soft moans were beckoning to his instant erection, that bulged uncomfortably in his pants. The woman was a moaning, quivering mess. Her skin was a little sweaty and her breasts rose and fell along with her rapid panting underneath an old, thin NYPD t-shirt.

He stood there, motionless and hard, eyes staring at the unbelievable site in front of him. His phone slipped from his grasp and landed with a loud thud on the ground, but he didn't even flinch. Not even when Liv's eyes shot open and she gasped when she saw him standing there.

She stared at him, eyes wide and her lips parted. Every single emotion passed quickly across her face and it took him a second to realize that this was probably the worst possible thing that could have possibly happened. He forced his eyes to move from her damp panties and smooth legs to her eyes, to her face. Instead of anger and embarrassment, he could see a thinly veiled lust that was quickly becoming stronger the longer he stood there. He wondered why he wasn't moving away or running as fast as he could out of the place, and he wondered why she hadn't shot up, walked over to him and smacked the hell out of him for walking in on her.

Silence passed between them for almost a full minute before anything happened and when it did, he hadn't been expecting what was going to happen next.

His knees almost buckled when, instead of snatching her hand out of her panties and covering herself up, her legs fell open even farther and her fingers began to hesitantly move beneath the fabric. Her brown eyes were dark and filled with lust, something he never thought he would be privy to see. Countless times he'd thought about a scenario like this. In the dark, alone in his bedroom in his apartment, where all his loneliness and fantasies collided night after night.

A sharp, breathy gasp brought him back to reality, and he suddenly realized he was standing inside the room now, shoulder bumping against the door just next to him. She fell back against her bed again, eyes never leaving his, even as her body tensed and her toes curled and her head tipped back and the most erotic, high-pitched moan escaped through her pink lips.

He groaned lowly as her body shook and trembled, her fingers seizing their movements under the black lace. He swallowed thickly as she relaxed into the sheets again, head lulled to the side, finally closing her eyes and breaking their eye contact. He curled his hands into fists, desperately willing himself not to touch the obscene lump in the front of his pants, begging to be let out.

It fell silent again and all he could do was watch her breathing slow and her beautiful eyes open, finding his across the room. She slowly slipped her hand from her panties and trailed her wet fingers over her stomach and up between her breasts, over her shirt. His eyes followed the movement, mouth gone dry and his erection growing painfully harder, if that was even possible.

Her voice was a whimpered sigh when she said, "Close the door."

He obeyed without hesitation, the soft click of the door sounding so loud in the quiet room. He licked his lips as she sat up, her tousled hair falling over her shoulder and watched her crawl to the end of her bed, her pouty lips and lusty eyes beckoning him to meet her there.

His feet moved on their own, his knees colliding with the edge of the bed where Liv rose, her hands running up the length of his chest and grabbing his lapels. Their lips met in a fiery kiss that left him feeling dazed. Her tongue stroked against his, and his hands did the same down her curves. His fingers dug into her hips, scratching the fabric of her shirt with his nails. She groaned against his mouth and slipped one hand from his lapel, down his chest, over his belt buckle and cupped him through his pants.

He shivered against her, lacing one hand through her hair to steady himself. He could feel the barely restrained shiver of pleasure course through his body the more she touched and stroked him through his pants. He was too lost in the taste and feeling of her lips and tongue colliding with his to notice the clinking of his belt buckle coming undone with her sneaky little hands.

One hand slipped between his skin and boxer briefs and gripped him gently, soft fingers stroking his length within the confines of his unbuttoned pants. He groaned loudly into her mouth, his kisses becoming fierce and passionate as he explored underneath her shirt. His fingertips felt on fire the higher they moved up, till they caressed the undersides of her bare breasts. She arched into his touch and bit his lip.

She moaned into his mouth when he slipped his thumbs across her nipples, and that nearly made him come apart at the seams. He was growing impossibly hard by the second and he groaned against her lips when her hand slipped out of his underwear. She pulled back from him, their lust filled eyes meeting as she slowly stripped off her shirt, leaving her in nothing but those fucking panties that kept her from his gaze.

Instead of return to him, she moved to lie on her back, dragging him down over her by his wrist. He caught himself with his hands by her sides, licking his lips before attacking the sweaty skin between her breasts. She arched into him, and laced her fingers through his hair when his tongue swiped up and along her collar bone. Thighs framed his waist as he brought his knees up on the bed and pulled away, quickly stripping his suit jacket and vest off. She watched him, a smile on her face as she writhed against the bed, mewling as her feet dragged up the backs of his calves playfully.

When she had decided she waited long enough, she grabbed his tie and pulled him back down, attacking his lips once more. He ran his hand up and down the outside of one thigh and ground himself against her damp, clothed center. She moaned and bucked against him, "Rafael."

He hummed, reaching down to quickly rid his pants of the belt that hung uselessly between them. He stopped when she grabbed his wrist again and pressed his palm against her stomach.

"Rafael. Touch me."

He looked up into her eyes, seeing them blown wide. Her hair was spread out like a fan on her sheets and he swore he never saw say anything more beautiful in his life than her, at this moment, nearly naked beneath him and tell him to touch her.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as she pushed his hand down a little, "Touch me, Rafael."

He lifted his palm off her skin and slowly dragged his fingertips across her skin, making her shiver. He licked his lips when he his fingers met the waist band of her panties and he looked at her for permission. She nodded her head and bucked her hips impatiently again and he would have chuckled at the impatience on her face if he wasn't so fucking turned on in this moment.

Instead of pulling them off, he leaned forward and kissed her sensually, inching his fingers between her panties and her smooth skin, "Rafael." She whispered his name against her lips. Then again, louder.

"Rafael," she panted, lacing her fingers in his hair again, throwing her head back against the covers. "Rafael!"

He moaned and just as he was about to reach his destination, he pulled back to look at her face and-

* * *

"Rafael!"

He jerked awake, nearly spilling the cup of coffee that sat next to his legal pad, his pen falling to the floor and a piece of stray paper sticking to his sweat covered forehead as he sat up. Liv giggled as he snatched it away and his sleepy eyes met hers.

"You ok?" She sipped her coffee, head tipped to the side and a fond smile on her face. He coughed and nodded, his mouth still dry. He pushed in closer to his desk, knowing what was going on with the lower half of his body and he was desperate not to let her see that. It was unprofessional to fall asleep at his desk in the first place, let alone have a sex dream about his closest friend and colleague during work hours.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. Just…tired…," he said and shuffled his papers around, gathering them together. He checked the time, realizing she was here so they could head to a work lunch. How he was going to do that after having such a life-like dream…

"Hmm…you need to get more sleep." He scoffed and looked down at his lap, double checking she wasn't about to get an eyeful before he stood and began to roll down his shirt sleeves.

"Sleep is for the dead…," he joked and glanced up at her. He furrowed his brow, noticing her intense focus on his hands that worked to put his clothing back in place. That was interesting. Did she always do that? Why did he feel like she always did that?

Ugh, his head was getting to him. He needed to focus on something else. He glanced at her and the file that was in her hand and he gestured at it.

"Got something for me."

The lines of stress appeared on her face, and it was only then that he realized she was wearing the exact same outfit as she had been in his dream. He took a few deep, calming breaths, trying to stop himself from becoming too excited.

"Bad news. Michelle's been lying this whole time. Text messages prove it."

Both his eyebrows shot up at her statement and she confused it for his surprise. Blood rushed to his groin as the vivid images from before entered his brain. He licked his lips and did his best not to trail his eyes down her body.

"…ok," he said after a long moment. She raised a brow but quirked a smirk at his reply. She handed over the file to him and he held it in his hand. "Anything else?"

He hated that his voice warbled a bit and that she noticed.

"Yeah, more bad news."

"Like what," he said, and because he had a sinking feeling this whole thing conversation was a serious case of déjà vu, he said, "Is she in on it or something."

"Yeah, actually. How did you know?"

She chuckled when he handed her back the file and rubbed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the sleepiness he was still feeling. He was starting to calm down, thankfully. "Call it intuition?"

"Whatever you say," she smirked and turned to leave, "How about lunch later? My treat?"

"Sure."

"Good. Oh, by the way," she stopped in the doorway of his office. He looked back up at her, this time, unable to stop himself from taking in her figure. She noticed. "Next time you decided to fall asleep at your desk, make sure you lock your door. I could hear you moaning my name from the hallway."

His face glowed red and he clenched his fists at her sweet smile.

"See you at noon."

She left with a huge smile on her face and an extra sway in her hips. Had he not been so mortified, he would have enjoyed watching her walk away from him. Instead, he was left alone in his quiet office with nothing but an erection and shame.

"Fuck…"


End file.
